


An experiment in temper

by LightofDay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofDay/pseuds/LightofDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura returns to find a sleeping Carmilla in her bed. Inspired by the Q and A from CITF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An experiment in temper

It’s almost dusk when Laura return to room 307, her clothes dripping from the steady rainfall outside. Her usual workday had dragged on a little longer than usual thanks to an untimely sudden infestation of maggots in the library that forced emergency evacuation of the building. By the time the building was cleared, she had to rush her work and leave, lest she endure an awful repeat of the last time she was in there after dark. 

She closes the door behind her carefully, locking it to ensure no one could burst in on her while she was changing. She begins stripping immediately, tossing her damp clothes into the hamper and grabs a fresh change of clothes and towel for her shower before notices something is off. It’s nothing new to see Carmilla still sleeping at this time of time, being a vampire and all. 

It’s sure as _hell_ not normal to see Carmilla asleep in Laura’s bed. 

Laura flushed, and stomped over to wake her inconsiderate roommate up – this was crossing a line even she had no patience to deal with. As she laid her hand on Carmilla’s shoulder, Carmilla twitched and moved towered her. Laura paused, not expecting the movement. She lowered herself to the ground slowly, her mission forgotten. Once she was level with Carmilla, she noted that the girl didn't appear to be sleeping soundly. Her mouth was turned down into a small frown, her eyebrows were drawn, and her eyelids fluttered wildly; she looked like she was having a nightmare. 

Bad dreams didn't excuse a violation of boundaries, but Laura was loathe to wake the poor girl up when it was obvious she wasn't very well rested. She decided to go take her shower and deal with the situation afterwards, but as she dropped her hand from Carmilla’s shoulder to get up, she let out an honest to goodness _whimper_. Concerned, Laura placed her hand back where it had been, and the sound stopped. Feeling compassionate, she rubbed Carmilla’s shoulder soothingly, making wordless noises of comfort. Carmilla calmed, and Laura went to stand once more, tucking the covers around her securely. Once she was standing, she stroked Carmilla’s face briefly, before abruptly stopping and scurrying away, mortified of her actions – that was a little too affectionate for her. 

As she walked away, Carmilla cracked open an eyelid, sitting up after Laura closed the bathroom door, a sleepy but satisfied smirk on her face.   
When Laura returned, she was greeted to a sassy Carmilla still lounging in her bed, cuddling with her yellow pillow and – of course – eating her cookies. 

“What the hell are you doing” Laura asked brusquely, thrown off by Carmilla’s alert disposition. 

“Nothing much, cupcake. Just enjoying your amenities, which reminds me” she intones slyly “have you considered a major in hospitality?”

“Where on earth is that coming from?” Laura inquired, more than a little confused by the direction this conversation was taking. 

“It’s just that you’re such a good hostess. Caring for me and tucking me in, offering me refreshment to soothe my palate –"

“Those cookies were not offered to you, you took them without asking – _again_ ” Laura berated, before stopping, realizing what Carmilla had said. She turned, glaring at Carmilla fiercely, receiving only a sultry look in return. 

“What did you say?” Laura asked in the most aggressive voice she could manage.

“I didn't think you were hard of hearing, cutie. Maybe you should see Student Health Services to get that checked out” Carmilla hedged, sounding more amused with each word she spoke. 

“ _Carmilla_ ” Laura warned harshly, having no patience left for the vampires’ games. 

“Fine” Carmilla sighed as she pouted her displeasure, “when you were going through with your oh so sweet checkup on me, I woke up. I didn't realize you were really there until you walked away, I thought I was hallucinating. Being tied up and starved doesn't really help your circadian rhythms, dear – forgive me for being lucid after your little experiment in coercion”. Laura growled furiously, making Carmilla chuckle – the tiny girl was so cute when she was angry. 

“You had no right to be on my bed” Laura replied brashly “You have your own and are more than capable of using it”. 

“Well I didn’t see you complaining earlier and besides” Carmilla smiles sardonically “your bed is so much more comfortable than mine – how could I resist its sweet temptation?”

“Our beds are exactly the same” Laura explodes “that’s the most ridiculous excuse you could have given me”. Carmilla raises an eyebrow, amused at the sudden onslaught of fury. 

“You've overstepped your boundaries, now _get off my bed_ ” Laura practically screams. Carmilla slowly and deliberately gets off the bed, holding Laura’s eyes the entire time. Once Carmilla’s on her own bed, Laura makes a show of going over and tidying her bed, not realizing that Carmilla has swiped her yellow pillow as she was standing and now had it with her.

“Now that I've removed myself from your very precious piece of furniture, do you think you could keep it down a little? I've got things to do and you screeching isn't going to make it any easier” Carmilla bites out, annoyed at having to vacate a very comfortable bed that had smelled strongly of Laura for no other reason than Laura’s embarrassment. 

Laura only huffs in response, storming over to her desk and typing furiously on her computer, her posture rigid. Carmilla glances over the top of her book, letting out the smile she had been shoving down since she felt Laura stroking her face, before returning to the task at hand and resolving to sleep in Laura’s bed more often – consequences be damned.


End file.
